I Love You
by Rytanya
Summary: He thought he'd have forever. But forever's coming to an end. "I love you..."
1. Wise Ass

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this wasn't up sooner. For one reason or another, my Mac couldn't detect the Internet. Can you imagine 2 whole days without the Internet?? I thought I was going to die!!! So anyway, here's the 1st chapter of "I Love You".

Chapter 1: Wise Ass.

Danny Messer turned over to slam his palm over the annoying contraption also known as the alarm. Reaching out for his glasses, he put them on, clearing his vision. He turned over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. Danny sat up and looked around the room. There were clothes scattered everywhere, on the floor, on the desk and even on the headboard. Finding his boxers hooked on the bedside lamp, he put them on and walked out of the room, straight to the kitchen. There she was, the object of his search, only in her panties and his shirt, bending over the stove cooking breakfast. Quietly, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lindsay had been for just over two hours since five. Deciding that sleep was not going to come again, she got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man beside her. She then grabbed her underwear and Danny's shirt, putting them on before walking out of the room. She had just finished frying the scrambled eggs when she felt muscular arms circling her. She let out a small cry before relaxing into the embrace, sighing.

"You're up early," Danny pointed, kissing her neck.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," Lindsay replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Danny, still with his arms around her, poked her sides causing her to yelp.

"I can see that wise ass."

Lindsay manoeuvred out of his embrace and went on to take out plates from the cupboard. She looked over her shoulder with a sly smile.

"Now, if you could see that, why bother asking?"

Danny narrowed his eyes, a smirk slowly forming on his face. Lindsay's eyes widened as Danny lunged at her.

"Danny! I'm holding the plates!" She cried out trying to both avoid him and dropping the plates.

Finally able to run out of his reach, she bolted and placed the plates skilfully on the dining table before running to the living room. Danny caught up to her just as she was about to make a mad dash for the bedroom. Now all that was left in between them was the pool table.

"Since when have you become a bigger wise ass eh, Montana?" Danny asked as he faked to the right only to have Lindsay doing the same.

"What are you talking about? I've always been this waaaaaaaay!!" She mocked while trying to get away but was caught by the waist and pulled to the couch.

"Danny!!"

"Being a wise ass now, are we? I'll show you wise ass," Danny said as he pushed her down on the couch and began tickling her.

"Danny!! Sssto-stop! Okay, okay you win! Danny!"

Danny stopped tickling her but still didn't let her go. Still hovering over her, he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Good."

Before he could get far, Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Danny let go of her wrists and with one hand, he grabbed the back of her neck, and with the other, he rested it on her left hip. Clothes scattered about and breakfast, forgotten.

A/N: okay, I know it's short, and doesn't really reveal much about the story yet. But hey! I have to warm this story up with a bit of fluff first before getting into all the angst right?? So, I hoped you liked it. Chapter 2 will be up in about 2 to 3 weeks because I want to spend a little more time on it so it'll be much better than this one. So, wait for it!! Reviews would be nice too though… hehe..

Ciaos

Rytanya


	2. I Promise You

A/N: Okay, first up, I'm really sorry it took so long to up date this story

A/N: Okay, first up, I'm really sorry it took so long to up date this story. I've just been caught up with my filming that I simply have no time to continue. And to add to that for the past few weeks, I've been having a writer's block. But now, I'm back on the roll with some new ideas to the story. Though a little warning, it may sidetrack a bit from the trailer but the basic story is still the same. And yes, there'll still be a death. I'm not telling you.. hehe.. it may be a small character… it may be a major character… hehe.. okay. Enjoy!!

Chapter 2: I Promise You

"Whadda we got Montana?" Danny asked, walking into the Trace Lab with a file in one hand and a bag of donuts in the other.

"No match on fingerprints." She replied, without turning around.

She had known who it was even before he spoke. Heck, she knew even before he walked in. She could smell him a mile away. Lindsay knew she was addicted. Addicted to a god named Danny Messer. Shh… Don't tell him that. His ego is big enough as it is…

'God he smells so good… WAIT! What's that other smell? Sweet, a little chocolaty… bread? Cake? No Way!'

"Are those donuts?" Lindsay asked as she finally turned away from the computer screen.

"Great. You won't turn around for me, but you'll turn around for donuts?" Danny noted dejected.

"Not my fault… I've yet to have breakfast. Come to think of it, I haven't had lunch either." Lindsay smirked and turned back around.

(Flashback)

"_Danny?" Lindsay whispered as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his even_

_breathing._

"_Hmm?" he replied, voice laced with sleep._

_He rubbed his hand up and down her arm while burying his face in her now short silky hair. Lindsay snuggled deeper into his arms, keeping the sheets close to her body. Danny's hand traveled down from her arm to her back, pushing away the sheet so his hand could meet her skin. Danny starts to lightly draw patterns on her bare back, distracting Lindsay for a moment._

"_Danny" She groaned, "You're trying to distract me."_

_Danny grinned into her hair._

"_I'm not trying. I AM distracting you," he poked her on the side causing her to jerk a little._

_Danny chuckled but Lindsay quickly slapped his chest as revenge causing him to stop suddenly and rubbed a hand over the patch of red forming._

"_Oww… that hurt Montana…" he whined, mock hurt. Lindsay rolled her eyes at his mediocre acting skills. Danny saw this and quickly dropped his act and pulled her closer to him._

"_Stop it." He lightly demanded._

_Lindsay looked up at him, confused._

"_Stop what?"_

"_Thinking. It's too early for that."_

"_Danny, it's noon." Lindsay replied._

"_Yeah? Well, it's still early for a Sunday. And don't you argue with me," Danny childishly argued._

_Once again, Lindsay rolled her eyes, this time at his childishness._

"_So, as I was saying, it's too early for thinking. The thinking don't start until we've had a proper breakfast and a cup of coffee and most preferably at around 3 in the afternoon."_

"_Well, if someone didn't decide that they wanted to play hanky panky, we would've had our breakfast 4 hours ago." Lindsay replied._

"_If I had remembered correctly, you were the one that started it." Danny answered back, not wanting to give in so easily._

"_And if my memory served me right, you weren't complain' then cowboy."_

_Danny leaned down and captured her lips in a short but sweet kiss before pulling back._

"_Damn right I wasn't," He agreed. _

_Danny furrowed his eyebrows and a look of confusion filled his face. _

"_What were we arguin' about again?"_

"_I dunno and I don't care…" Lindsay replied, still dazed from the previous kiss. She then, as she did before, pulled him into another intense kiss. Just as they were about to begin yet another round of "hanky panky", the worse thing happened._

_Their cell phones rang._

(End Flashback)

Danny grinned and walked towards Lindsay. Putting the file and the donuts on the table, he then put his hands on either side of her on the chair. He leaned down to her ear.

"I'm sorry babe," Danny whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Danny gave a kiss to her neck. Lindsay tried to shrug him off.

"Danny… we're at work, someone will see."

"Let them," He replied, still trapping her with is arms.

"Ahem!"

Lindsay and Danny jumped apart at the sound of the voice by the doorway. They turned to the door, expecting the worst, only to find Flack leaning against the wall grinning widely.

"You know, if I were Mac, you both would be in big trouble," Flack said, pushing off the wall and walking towards them.

Lindsay and Danny rolled their eyes.

"So, how's it goin' with the prints?" Flack inquired.

Danny shook his head as he picked up the file he had brought in earlier.

"Nothing… not a single match in AFIS. DNA also came up nothing. I'll tell you something, this is no ordinary murder. The killer knows what he or she is doin'. They know the way we work."

Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Now all we can do is search through all the evidence and hope to god that they slipped and left something. Because, other than that, we're at a dead end."

Flack nodded in understanding.

"Right. I'll go ask Mr. Walter a few more questions. Apparently, he and our victim is more than our usual husband and wife."

Danny and Lindsay raised their eyebrows in question. Flack, noticing this, replied:

"It appears that Mr. Walter and his wife were in a contract marriage."

"Contract marriage?" Both CSIs repeated in unison.

"Uh huh…" Flack replied, "Now, which one of you wants to go for a trip with me?"

Lindsay narrowed her eyes before exclaiming:

"I'll go!"

Danny turned to her, eyebrows frowning.

"What? I've been cooped up in her for the past five hours! Besides, you got to question the neighbor…" Lindsay retorted.

Danny sighed.

"Fine, I'll finish up here…"

Lindsay smiled triumphantly. She then leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later…"

She then walked out of the lab to her shared office to grab her coat.

"I'll meet you by the lift, Don."

Danny turned to Flack who had been staring at him.

"What?!"

Flack shook his head and chuckled.

"You two are unbelievable… I never thought I'd see the day Messer going gaga over a girl."

Danny smirked at his best friend.

"What can I say… She's one special girl…"

Flack patted Danny's back.

"Can't disagree with you there. I'll see you later."

Flack went out of the room in search of a certain Montana native.

Danny chuckled and shook his head. He looked around and noticed the untouched donuts he had brought.

'She didn't get to eat it…' he thought to himself.

Danny grabbed the bag and walked towards his office. Just as he was about to enter, his cell rang.

"Messer," He answered as he pushed open the door, setting the file and the bag of donuts on the table.

"Hey, Danny, Rikki here. Sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"Naw… You're not disturbing. What is it?" He grabbed his chair and settled in it.

"It's just that Reuben wanted to talk to you… Hold on. Reuben!"

There was a shuffle on the other side of the line before a new voice drifted.

"Hey Danny!"

"Reuben! What's up kid?"

"Danny… don't call me kid."

"Right, sorry. So, what's up?"

"Oh right, you see, the church down the street is blessing bikes and I was wondering if you could accompany me, you know? Pleeeaaase…"

"Haha… Sure Reub. I'll go with you."

"Thanks Danny!!"

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye! Oh! Say 'hi' to Lindsay for me…"

"Don't you go flirting with my girlfriend now Reuben…" Danny jokingly said.

"Haha… What can I say, girls like me more…"

"Alrigh', alrigh',"

"Okay… I won't disturb you anymore… I'll see you tomorrow Danny! Don't forget alright!"

"I promise…"

A/N: Alright! That chapter 2!! Once again, I'm really sorry that it took sooooooo long. But I hope you enjoyed this chappie… I think you guys know by now what chapter 3 will be about. Angst is coming… and to be honest, I'm not really looking forward to it… alright.. enough of my babbling… Please review!! Your comments are much appreciated!! Thank you!


	3. Piercing Words, Eyes Are Red

AN: Wow.. 2 years.. First off I'm really sorry for taking so freaking long to update this.. Life's been hectic and somehow along the way, the story was pushed aside. But recently, I've had a sudden urge to start writing again.. Apart from that I've also started making DL videos again.. There are some new ones up, so make sure to check them out aite? .com/user/rytanya26

Here's the next chapter:

Piercing Words, Eyes are Red

----------

_I keep thinking about it. About what we've been through, about how we'll ever going to get through this. And then suddenly, it strikes me. We'll never get through this. You and I were never meant to work. We're too much of a polar opposite. You have your own way of doing things and I have mine. I'll never understand you just like you'll never understand me._

_We were wrong from the very beginning. Admit it. You know it too. But somehow, along the way, we thought that maybe, just maybe, we could make it work. But, hah! Look at us now.. We're nowhere near what we've hoped for. If anything, we're further than we've begun… and that is the god honest truth._

_But after all that's said and done, I did fall in love with you. I really did. And now, life's turned around; pasts come back and bit us in the ass. And still, I'm in love with you. Will we ever be truthful to each other? Will we ever trust each other again? I honestly don't know. All I know is that I did love you. And until now, I still don't know how you feel about me…_

Andrew Walters looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I did love her. I really did. I just never got to tell her that. And now, I never will."

Lindsay could only sit and look at the heartbroken man in front of her. A man who had the whole world in his hands. A man who thought he had all the time in the world to tell his wife that he did love her. A man who fell in love with someone who he thought he never would have fallen for when he married her. Heartbreaking, isn't it? The words of Christie Walters as written in her diary, hit too close to home.

Lindsay turned to the window. He's there. She knows it. She turned back to Andrew Walters and smiled sadly. She reached out her hand and placed it on his. She squeezed it.

"I'm sure she knows it now."

Andrew Walters smiled through his tears and squeezed back. He nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you, for everything."

Lindsay stepped out of the porch and walked towards the car. It was getting dark, yet it's only 4pm. Rain. Great. Just my day.

"You did great on this. Seriously."

Lindsay turned to the man now walking beside her. His smile contagious. She can't help but smile back.

"Thanks, Don."

Donald Flack Jr. was no idiot. He knew what had transited between the Lindsay and Danny. He also knew that he would be crossing the line a little, to question her about it. So he kept his mouth shut.

Lindsay was glad that Flack didn't say what she knew he was going to say, andshe appreciated it. She opened the passenger door and got in, waiting for Flack to do the same. As soon as he got in, they were off.

----------

Mac Taylor was not oblivious to the lab gossip. He has ears. He knows what's been going on in his lab. And as much as he tries not to, he also knows what's been going on outside his lab. That is why he thought this would be a good idea. As it turns out, it was the worst idea he'd ever come up with.

Danny Messer was one of those guys who were unpredictable. You never know what's up with him. One minute he's hot, and another, he's cold. Not that he didn't trust Danny Messer, he did. If he didn't, he wouldn't have hired him in the first place. He just didn't trust his actions. Especially if they're made in the heat of the moment. Right now, Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe were, shall we say, in the centre of the gossip. Oh boy…

----------

Lindsay Monroe entered the locker room with the intent to just grab her stuff and go home. She's been working non-stop for 60 hours since the Walters case came up again after 2 months. But like fate has always been to her; that was not to be. Her lunch was about to make a reappearance in a not so delicious way. She rushed to the washroom and threw up. Grabbling a handful of toilet paper, she wiped her mouth and flushed. Just as she's about to open the cubicle door, she heard a couple of voices enter.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I heard it myself. It seems like she wasn't all that he thought. So he dumped her ass and got together with his neighbour."

"What?! His neighbour? That's just sad…"

"Don't tell me you're pitying her? If anything, she kinda deserves it. I mean, come on, Detective Danny Messer is one fucking hot species. And she is just another plain Jane that thinks that she could change him. Hah! As if that could happen. You're slow Drea, haven't you noticed that they've hardly been on a case together? Lindsay Monroe just needs to realize that New York is no place for a Montana girl."

"You're a bitch…"

"I know…" Both of them laughed and left the washroom.

Lindsay unlocked the door and walked out. She washed her hands and mouth. Grabbing a fistful of hand towels, she dried her hands and mouth. She looked up at her own reflection. Dark circles around her eyes were obvious indication to her lack of sleep.

_"New York is no place for a Montana girl."_

The same exact words said by Sarah Butler's father almost 2 years ago.

Lindsay sighed and shifted her bag strap on her shoulder and walked out. Fate really hates her. As soon as she walked out, she wished she had waited a little while longer. There, by his locker was a half naked Danny Messer. He's back was facing her, which she was grateful. By the looks of it, he was getting ready to head off to the shower. As she was contemplating going back into the washroom, he saw her.

Time stood still.

_"When?"_

_"When what?"_

_"When were you going to tell me you were cheating on me?"_

_"It was just one time!"_

_"Cheating is cheating. Doesn't matter how many times you do it."_

_"I'm tired…"_

_"Me too."_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"Me too."_

_"Linds…"_

_"I know…"_

_"Know what?"_

_"You don't mean to hurt me, never meant for this to happen, wished you could turn back time. I know… But you did, it happened and you can't."_

"Linds…"

"Danny," Lindsay nodded and walked past him hurriedly but his reflexes were remarkable.

"Wait," Danny pleaded, his hand held firmly on her wrist.

Lindsay sighed and turned to face him. She looked him in the eye for the first time in almost 2 months. Slowly she pried his hands off her wrist and placed her palm on his chest as he moved towards her. She shook her head.

"I'm tired, Danny. I really need to go."

"You can't avoid me forever Linds, you need to talk to me."

"What I need is a hot shower and a full night's sleep."

Lindsay withdrew her hand and before he could say anything else, she fled out of the locker room. Leaving him standing, feeling like a jerk all over again.

"Damn it!"

Danny punched the locker, the sound echoing throughout the empty locker room.


End file.
